


Double

by yue415



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415
Summary: 纳修贝库塔相关应该不是CP大概是日式奇幻paro短文也许有病还有毒（。





	Double

0.  
事实上，纳修很少会亲自出任务。  
用德鲁贝的话来说，那些程度的小事还不需要劳动到他们的首领。  
所以，这一次是碰上棘手的事情了吗？  
梅拉古拍了拍纳修的肩，放心，不是什么穷凶极恶的怪物，只是有点特别，需要——  
需要你和贝库塔一起行动。  
  
1.  
啧，为什么非要跟这家伙一起不可啊？  
贝库塔咬着指甲，死死地盯着前面那个人的背影。  
他本来并不讨厌执行那些针对魔物的任务，出于好心，甚至还会主动去找这种任务。  
屠戮那么愉悦的事情，居然还有人愿意花钱找别人干，他们的脑子都坏掉了吧？  
  
不过自从听到纳修说“贝库塔是我们之中最积极工作的人”之后，他就开始怠工了。  
太恶心了。  
  
2.  
天色一点点地深沉了下来，视线似乎也被一丝一丝地吞食着，前路渐渐变得模糊不清。  
纳修稍稍侧过头，用余光瞥了一眼身后。  
那人还在不紧不慢，不远不近地跟在他后面。  
不过身影已经变得有些若隐若现。  
“别走散了，贝库塔。”  
  
3.  
“切。”  
不爽。  
非常不爽。  
极其不爽。  
如果不是德鲁贝他们威迫利诱，他怎么可能会愿意跟纳修一起出任务。  
唔，怎么越来越暗了，怪物要出来了吗？  
啊啊，不管了。  
又瞄了一眼那个背影。  
还是来做些，出于坏心的事情吧。  
  
4.  
既然是同伴的请求，那么即使知道贝库塔对他不怀好意，纳修也不会拒绝和他同行的。  
不过这并不代表他就对贝库塔没有一点戒心。  
身后的空气似乎开始不同寻常地流动。  
果然，又要来了吗？  
贝库塔。  
  
5.  
碧蓝色，犹如鬼火的光芒在贝库塔手上聚集起来。  
闪身瞬移。  
纳修~！！  
  
6.  
背后压力骤然逼近，纳修不慌不忙地半转过身。  
早已畜力的光团向身后射出。  
贝库塔！！  
  
7.  
一阵硝烟过后。  
  
8.  
？！  
这是……  
  
9.  
贝库塔蹲下身，用手指捏起了地上这个破破烂烂的怪物。  
什么玩意？  
  
10.  
纳修看着地上奄奄一息的怪物。  
原来是这样。  
会模仿别人的怪物是吗……应该是有两只吧……所以德鲁贝他们才让贝库塔跟他一起来。  
正常的搭档出手的时候可能会犹疑，不过对于他和贝库塔大概不存在这种事。  
弥留之际的怪物拼着最后一口气问：  
“你是怎么……认出来的……？”  
  
11.  
“你是怎么……认出来的……？”  
“认出来？认什么啊？”  
贝库塔撇了一下嘴，把怪物扔回地上，觉得不解气，又使劲踩了几脚。  
为什么要认啊？有必要去确认吗？  
啧。  
竟然不是纳修，浪费本大爷时间。  
  
12.  
“没有认出来。”  
我和他本来就不是背对着都能认出来的关系。  
  
13.  
纳修和贝库塔第一次的合作顺利完成了。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
